Izuku Midoriya vs. Himiko Toga
Izuku Midoriya vs. Himiko Toga (also known as Izuka Midoriya vs. Fake Camie) is a battle fought between U.A. student Izuku Midoriya against Himiko Toga while she's disguised as Shiketsu High student Camie Utsushimi during the first phase of the Provisional Hero License Exam. Itejiro Toteki, Ketsubutsu students, Ochaco Uraraka, and Hanta Sero are also involved in this battle. Prologue Izuku recovers from Yo Shindo's Tremoring Earth attack and realizes he's been separated from his classmates. He fears that the Ketsubutsu students might ambush him while he's alone. The lone U.A. student starts looking for his classmates while moving slowly to avoid detection. Izuku surmises that Class 2-2 is taking advantage of the fact that Class 1-A is an entire year behind in training compared to them. Izuku starts thinking about Inasa, Yo, and all the other strong students competing in the exam. Rather than becoming nervous, Izuku gets excited to compete against the strongest students in the nation. Battle Camie suddenly comes out of nowhere, flips over Izuku and tags the target on his shoulder with a ball. She warns Izuku not to stare off into space and says it's weird that he appears to be happy despite his poor situation. Izuku recognizes Camie as someone from Shiketsu High. Camie claims she's targeted Izuku because she has a lot of intel on him and she wanted to face a U.A. student before they got eliminated. Izuku says that Camie talks too much and mulls over the possibility of Ketsubutsu students finding both of them. He activates Full Cowl and surmises that either Camie is overconfident or she has backup on the way. Camie throws a rock at Izuku which he easily dodges and she then follows up with one of the balls. Izuku jumps into the air to avoid it and is surprised when he lands because Camie has disappeared. Camie appears next to Izuku and tries to tag another one of his targets with a ball. Izuku jumps back to avoid it and just when he prepares to throw a ball back at her, she disappears again. Camie sneaks up behind Izuku and asks if he believes her Quirk allows her to disappear. Before he can react, Camie holds Izuku's arm behind his back and pins him to the ground. Camie explains that her technique allows her to mask her presence by distracting her opponent before disappearing. Then, she asks Izuku why he wants to become a hero. Izuku reactivates Full Cowl and uses his free arm to hit Camie off of his back. Before he can counterattack, webs appear from underground and Ketsubutsu students reveal themselves. Izuku's worst fear comes true and the Ketsubutsu students ambush him. He's able to dodge their barrage of Quirks and projectiles. Ochaco appears and offers her help. Ketsubutsu students attack her and she trips off a cliff. Izuku recalls being unable to rescue Katsuki from the villains because his body was heavily injured. He knows now that he can only protect someone else if he protects his own body as well. Izuku focuses One For All's power into his legs and leaps into the air to catch Ochaco mid-fall. He lands and the Ketsubutsu students try to take advantage of the opening. Izuku quickly reacts and uses a powerful kick to break apart his rivals footing. He runs away with Ochaco in his arms and reflects on focusing on training his legs. Izuku and Ochaco hide behind some rubble and Ochaco tries to touch one of Izuku's targets with a ball. Izuku quickly turns around and slaps the ball out of her hand. He believes that Ochaco is actually someone from Shiketsu disguised as Ochaco because his friend wouldn't have revealed herself so recklessly to the enemy. He explains that Ochaco has the ability to float her own body and he saved the imposter because the fall could've hurt their back if the imposter couldn't use that ability. Himiko uses her Quirk to transform back into Camie and asks that Izuku tell her more about himself. Camie asks if Izuku will save anyone as the sludge from her Quirk falls away and reveals her naked body. Izuku demands she put some clothes on and then she runs at Izuku and scratches him on his cheek. She jumps at Izuku again, but Hanta appears and uses his tape to keep Camie away. The real Ochaco arrives and tries to land on Camie but she dodges. Aftermath Ochaco commends Camie's reflexes and the latter flips on top of a rock and sits on it. She expresses her disappointment because her fight with Izuku was just getting good. Camie says she wanted to talk to Izuku more and then tells Ochaco that Izuku really trusts her. Camie retreats and Hanta tries to go after her. Izuku advises against it because Camie's targets aren't showing up on her naked body. Izuku awkwardly asks if Hanta and Ochaco are the real versions of themselves. He explains that Camie was able to transform into Ochaco and everyone gets embarrassed. Hanta emphatically asks if the fake Ochaco was naked and Izuku replies that she wasn't. The trio regroups and figures that Camie knew about Izuku and Ochaco's relationship because they were on the same team during the Cavalry Battle. Ochaco and Hanta reveal they noticed Izuku fighting and met up on the way to help him. Hanta wants to meet up with the rest of the class but Izuku says they need to hurry and pass because thirty other students have already. References Site Navigation Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Himiko Toga Battles